Your Song
by Bloody Miss
Summary: 003 indirectly broke 009’s heart and now he’s ‘gone to his kids.’ He’s gone for seven years until 007 runs across an add for the play ‘Mama Mia’ with Joe as one of the starring roles! They go to try and track him and find out about three big secrets.
1. Don't Run Away!

Summary: 003 indirectly broke 009's heart and now he's 'gone to his kids.' He's gone for seven years until 007 runs across an add for the play 'Mama Mia' with Joe as one of the starring roles! They go to try and track him and finds out that he wasn't actually what he said he was.

The beginning of this is a lot like a soap opera but that's the only way I could get into the sort of 'how big an idiot 002 is' mood.

_**Chapter One:**_

The goodbye letter 

009 paced in front 003's door repeating his mantra, 'I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her!' Finally after around fifteen minutes he decided to go in. The young leader put his hand on the doorknob and pushed.

Earlier 003 had been working on book 009 had recommended. She'd been to absorbed in her reading to even realize that she wasn't alone. "Hey, 003." Said 002's rough voice behind her, 003 turned quickly and grinned at him. "Hey 002. Is anything wrong?" She asked. "No." Was his answer before he lay a heavy hand on her shoulder and leaned in kissing her hard. She started to pull away but stopped, immobilized.

009 stopped dead in his tracks as he saw 002 kiss her and stay. He kept his face strong as he turned and walked out of the door slamming it behind him, breaking the two apart. A look of shock spread across 003's face. She started to the door but 002 grabbed her arm. "Forget about him, he's old enough and strong enough to know you were out of his league. He shouldn't get all huffy at the thought that he didn't get something he'd been to stupid to try and get." And he pulled her back to kiss but she slapped his face and ran to the door.

009 locked him self into his room and sat on his bed. He looked over to three frames on his dresser. He stood, grabbing them and stuffing them into a bag along with some clothes, and other photos (mostly of 003). He picked up his cell-phone and dialed a number, "Hi Elli…Where's Marie at? I need to gather the kids from her…thanks…and do you think we could say with you for a while? I'll take that job offer, and this time you'll be able to keep an eye on me… I don't care how small the part… Thanks, I'll see you soon."

003 had been knocking on his door for a while and he couldn't stand it much longer, he wrote a hasty note, then turned on his accelerator and moved quickly out of the room not even glancing at her face. In less than no time, he was at an airport trying to get a ticket to America. Those three were a good enough reason for him to want to leave.

003 stopped when the door opened and she knew he was gone but she still went in. There was nothing in there except a note addressed to the whole team. She quickly read over it before she started to cry. 003 ran down to the main room where everyone had gathered to watch and criticize, 'Who wants to be a millionaire?'

"009's gone!" She announced dramatically standing in front of the TV. "Huh?" asked 004 wondering what in the world she was talking about. 003 sniffed and said, "Just listen to this.

'_My friends, since Black Ghost is gone I truly have no reason to hang around. If this seems like I'm running away, well you can think that, I don't care. The truth is the kids need me so much right now, sorry, 009._'"

003 slumped down on a couch and gave the note over to Dr. Gilmore's hand. They passed the letter around all reading his letter. They couldn't believe it, 009, their leader, was gone!

Two days later in the Ghettos of a Californian town. Joe stood on the front porch of an apartment badly in need of paint, taking the hand of a little boy only 6 years old and smiling at him softly saying, "I'm sorry Kohaku." He looked up at the other little girl and boy that stood on the other side of the threshold. "I'm sorry, to all of you. I promise I'll be a better dad from now on. Your aunt said she'll board us until we can afford our own home." He held out his arms and the children all gathered in them, hugging him back.

"Thank God you're taking them away!" exclaimed and high-pitched and exasperated voice behind them. A young woman black haired woman only a year younger than Joe, maybe 17 or 18, in a striper outfit sashayed to the door leaning down seductively when she saw Joe. Joe stood up and the little girl grabbed his pant leg stepping away from the woman.

"So Mariah, this is what you've degraded yourself to." She just sniffed and crossed her arms, "I'd say the same, but at least you're taking them away. Just come in and get their things." The she went back inside and he followed being very sure to keep his distance.

In the next few days Joe and the three kids were on a plane to New York. He examined the kids faces. Two were in the chairs next to him while the other was in his lap. The one on his lap was the little girl, she had grown her white/blonde hair out very long, she had a strong face, just like Joe, and he remembered the color of her eyes, a deep golden color with a small glint of innocent life. She had been named Aura, and the name fit very well.

The other two were boys. One was slightly taller than the rest even though they were all the same. He had orange hair that shone with care; Kohaku must have taken care if it since Marie would never. Kohaku's eyes were just like Aura's only harder and much less trusting.

The last had been named Tsukasa but he wasn't sleeping, just staring off at the ceiling. Tsukasa had gray colored hair he kept under a hat and sincere red eyes like Joe's. He was so thankful they looked nothing like Marie. "Tsu? What's wrong?" Joe asked trying to reposition himself. "Dad, something made you want to get us, what happened between you and the other cyborgs? You're blocking your mind from us." His voice was cutting even if he was only seven.

Joe laughed tentatively. "What are you talking about Tsu?" Tsukasa looked over sharply at him. "We're just like you Dad. We're Switchers too, and with the ability we're also able to read the minds of our loved ones." Joe sighed, he hated getting lessons from his kids. "I know Tsu. It's just that I want to forget." Tsukasa left it at that.

Five hours later they were standing outside of a huge manor outside of New York in the pouring rain. "You're kidding, Aunt Elli lives here?" Aura asked, nonplused. "Yep and she's gonna take us in for a while." Kohaku and Aura ran forward, down the long drive to the door, Tsukasa staying at Joe's side.

At the door a young lady greeted them, probably in her very early twenties maybe only 21. She wore her long blonde hair in a ponytail with bangs falling into dark blue eyes. "About time you got here." She taunted hugging each of the kids. Joe was a bit sheepish, "I was working on a small pension, leave me alone."

"Oh well, we'll talk about your auditions later. I already have rooms prepared. I'll have Mina take you three up, Joe I want to talk to you." Joe winced but he let the housekeeper take the kids. "I thought you said we'd talk tomorrow." Elli shook her head. "I've decided that I'm gonna help you catch up on the schooling you missed." "I thought you were going to hire a tutor." Elli shook her head and took out her ponytail, leading him across the hallway to a large oak door.

Elli turned her reproachful eyes on him. "I may own the Centennial Plaza and act in some of the productions but I did gradate and get my degree as a teacher. I'm officially able to teach any grade. And why in the world do you think I would let a total stranger teach my closest friend. I still think you should have let mum adopt you." Joe hugged her and laughed softly. "Thanks Elli." "G' Night." Elli said before walking into the room.

Okay, that's just an over view. The next chapter will be up soon enough. Buh bye!

_**Preview of next chapter: **_

003 fingered the knife lazily staring at the blade. The others had learned not to take her thoughts of suicide seriously, so they just sat there at the table and read their papers. 003 set down the knife and put her head on the table. "He's been gone seven years." She muttered glancing half-heartedly glancing at the calendar. "We haven't even heard from him once."


	2. Mama Mia!

New chapter, and time has passed. What is a Switcher you ask? Well you'll see. Oh and Tsukasa's and Aura's names are from .Hack/Sign.

This is for my help and people who are lost on characters so far:

**001**: Telepathic kid

**002**: Rocket guy (pig head)

**003**: Suicidal and still into Joe

**004**: Full bodied machine but still a cutie

**005**: Peaceful sad guy

**006**: Obsessive/Compulsive Cook

**007**: Obsessive/Compulsive Actor

**008**: Swimmer

**Joe Shimamura**: A switcher and talented musician/actor

**Elli Seasons**: Joe's best friend, teacher, and award winning actress

**Aura Shimamura**: Joe's only girl, has an aptitude for acting

**Tsukasa Shimamura**: Tech wiz. He's closest to his father.

**Kohaku Shimamura**: Loves singing and working in the orchestra.

**Marie**: A slut who still wants Joe but hates the kids.

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Mama Mia!**_

003 fingered the knife lazily staring at the blade. The others had learned not to take her thoughts of suicide seriously, so they just sat there at the table and read their papers. 003 set down the knife and put her head on the table. "He's been gone seven years." She muttered glancing half-heartedly glancing at the calendar. "We haven't even heard from him once."

002 didn't even look or feel remorseful. "Yeah, well he ran away. It's all his fault this has happened." He was indicating 003's behavior. No one really knew the reason he left, except for 002 and 003. She shot his a poisonous glare but he didn't even blink.

007 burst through the doors of the kitchen scaring the Hell out of Dr. Gilmore. 007 looked extremely excited. "What's wrong 007?" asked 008. "This!" He gestured to the paper in his hand. "What is it?" 004 asked getting up. 007 read aloud:

"Joe Shimamura, 26, a rising star on the stage of the Centennial Plaza, New York, New York, got a record deal with Atin Records. His new CD, Angel Eyes, should be out in June. Shimamura is balancing working on his CD, taking care of his three thirteen year olds, and rehearsing for the production of Mama Mia he will be co-starring as Sam Carmichael in, tickets will go sale in during December. Teen Actor caught up with him at his manor outside of New York got an interview.

**TA**: Joe, how you become such a talented actor?

**JS**: I had a great coach.

**TA**: And that would be?

**JS**: My closest friend, Elli Seasons.

**TA**: What made you want to act?

**JS**: Elli got me into it when I was much younger and living back in Japan. Then time went by and a few things that happened got me into the idea of trying out the stage.

**TA**: We heard that you were an orphan striking out on the streets of Tokyo as a kid. Is that true?

**JS**: Yeah, but my experience there help me to get here, the streets made me stubborn enough to try my hardest and rise up.

**TA**: Okay, so our readers want to know, do you think that you deserve the title of playboy that you've achieved?

**JS**: Hell NO! If I find someone, the right someone, then I'll stick with her. Right now I'm fully devoted to my kids.

**TA**: Are they your blood children?

**JS**: Yes.

That was all Teen Actor could get out of him, I guess he's a bit sensitive about them. And just for reference Elli Seasons is the owner of the Centennial Plaza and will be playing Donna in mama Mia. She has won five awards for actress of the year and has been acting since she was three."

007 passed out a picture of a very hansom young man. His skin was fair an un-tanned, he wore an open fronted shirt that showed off his nice chest. His soft oak brown hair swayed in a simulated wind and his seductive ruby red eyes gave off a soft glow. The caption on the picture read: 'Joe Shimamura, 26, first place winner of in Teen Actor's hunk of the year.'

Everyone's jaws dropped. "He has kids?" gasped 003 almost crying. "Wait do the math, he been gone for seven years but his kids are all thirteen." Reasoned 005. "So he had kids before he even met us?" Asked 006. "Then why didn't 009 ever tell us?" asked 003 hugging the picture to her chest.

"Maybe it was…" But no one could come up with a reasonable answer. "I say we find him and get everything straightened out." Dr. Gilmore said as he left to schedule some tickets. "Oh yeah!" Said 007, snapping his fingers, "I downloaded some of his songs, since the record came out a couple of months ago. Just listen to these!" He brought out his I-pod and set it on the table turning up the volume and plugging in small stereo heads.

The sounds of piano keys floated in the air and Joe's soft and melodious voice sang, 'Your song' by Elton John. His voice sounded like an angel's, no one could believe it.

__

Joe sat on the couch of his manor, half between sleeping and waking, all he could think about was Françoise's face. "Daddy?" Asked Aura. Joe jolted up and looked at her. "Hey hunny." She came and sat on his lap like she did when she had a nightmare. She was thirteen years old but she looked up to him. "Are you okay?" She asked looking at him with soft eyes. "Yeah, but what wrong?" "You were crying." Joe shook his head and played with his daughter's now shoulder length spiked hair.

"I was just thinking, that's all, so are your brothers ready to go yet?" Aura smiled and got off his lap pulling on a leather cap. "Yeah, they're just playing on the computer." Joe grinned and picked up his keys, "Go get them, I'll start the car." She ran off and up the steps. A tingle ran through his spine and he closed his eyes, clearing his mind.

'_When will the tickets be ready?' 'Monday, Next week, do you want me to prepay for some ticket to the play?' 'That'd be great.' 'I hope 009'll be glad to see us…' _Joe opened his eyes and smirked, "So, they're coming to see me." He grinned and wrote in his Palm Pilot 'Expect Cyborgs Monday next week.' Joe laughed and walked out of the manor.

_**Joe can hear when people are talking about him! Cool! I wish I could do that, well, sometimes. **_

_**Special thanks to:**_

Dreamcaster555

Crystal Remnant

That's so much for reviewing!


	3. What's a nutty girl!

Okay, see, I'm on the next chapter I actually really like this story….it's really cute.

Now to my reviewers:

Crystal Remnant: I appreciate your reviews! You're the best! But you're so mean to Joe!

Maria: I don't really like 002 as you can tell.

Princessmoonshadows: Thanks for the enthusiasm.

Chapter Three:

What a nutty girl!

003 sat fidgeting on the plane going to America, so far 004 had yelled at her to settle down five times. "I can't. I want to see him so bad!" 004 rolled his eyes, "How do you know he won't throw us out?" "He can't." 007 said popping his head over the seat in front, "What's up?" Asked 008 looking up from his book.

"I've been in contact with Elli Seasons. Real nice girl, well she's saying that once we run into him that once we run into him that we were theater school buddies and she's showing me around her theater and I'm helping the production. Such a talented girl…" 007 muttered with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Why don't you marry her then?" 006 asked snootily. "She has as a boyfriend, Edward something." 007 muttered looking serious. "Oh yeah, 003." She looked at him from the window. "Elli's set you up as a side dancer, she'll teach you everything you need to know.

\/

Earlier that morning in Elli's library Joe sat on her desk while she puttered around. "I can't believe you doing this to me!" He moaned. Elli laughed softly. "Give the girl another chance, from what G.B. has told me she really misses you." She looked at him from over a pair of reading glasses. "Just try again, I'm doing this all for you. Each day you go without a girlfriend makes your playboy status grow and the tabloids want to claw farther into you past."

"Is that all?" Joe drawled looking away from her. "I know you still love her though you've somehow convinced yourself into thinking you don't." Elli taunted going back to the bookshelf. Joe looked down at the oriental rug, it was pointless to fight with her, no matter what she was always right.

"How should I act when I see them?" He asked looking back up at her. "Don't act…be happy, offer them a few rooms at your house, be surprised, shake their hands, give her a hug. Oh….there's a biggie." Elli turned back around. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." She plopped down the books that she'd taken off the shelves.

"Choose one my reading class might like." Her phone rang, once she'd gotten off she turned to him, "That was the airport, the flight's almost in, I'll need you to re-shelf the rest. See you soon." Then she strolled out, Joe knew she meant he'd see them at the Plaza that afternoon.

The team's plane landed around 9:00 a.m. just outside of Manhattan. They got off and headed towards the baggage claim where Elli was meeting them. 007 caught sight of her immediately, she was very pretty and looked young to be almost 30. "Hey! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" She said jovially with an award-winning smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too." Returned 004 followed by the rest, then 007. appeared out-of-nowhere, "I can't wait to see your theater. Does Joe know?" Elli laughed, "Of course not. But he will soon, we're going straight to the theater. I already have the airport on taking your bags to the hotel. I've already checked in for you."

"I guess you have everything planned." 002 said snidely, "I have to it's my job as both a teacher and a director. You don't really need that talent for acting, actually you don't really need any talent to act…" She and 007. laughed at the joke but the rest just stood around. "Well," Elli clapped her hands together, "Let's get going."

\/

The team fit well into the two cars she'd brought. Elli and 007 talked almost non-stop until they got halfway to the theater when she turned her attention onto 003. "So Françoise, why do you want to see Joe badly, 007 didn't elaborate that for me." Françoise looked down, "I just want to make things better." Elli nodded, "Ah, I see. Sounds kind of Soap opera-ish but it's understandable."

A ringing filled the car and almost all of the occupants jumped, Elli laughed heartily. "It's just an in car phone." She reached up to the mirror and pressed a button. "Hey El." Elli glanced at he passengers.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" 003 sat up and looked at the mirror as if expecting to see him there. "I'm putting Edward in charge for a bit. Tsukasa and his friend got into a big fight, he wants me to come and get him." "Okay. I'll see you soon." She clicked the button again and hung up.

"Tsukasa? Who's that?" Asked 004 from the seat beside 003, he was crammed between her and 005. "Joe's kid, well one of the three. Ah! Here we are." Elli chanted in a singsong voice. She drove through an alleyway and parked behind a huge white building. "Welcome to the Centennial Plaza." Elli got out and all the Cyborgs jumbled out behind her as she proceeded to the front.

The building was magnificent made up of mostly white marble pillars with gold spirals. The Plaza was three floors tall and obviously extremely popular especially since there were tourists outside of it taking pictures.

She walked forward and held open the doors for them. Inside was even grander, even the floors walls and ceiling were marble. The marble on the ceiling was a painting of scenes from the 'Phantom of the Opera' and other famous musicals and plays. On the floor was a red velvet rug and displayed along the walls were gold statues of people dancing. Opposite the doors was a huge staircase leading up to the balconies and upper stories.

"Welcome to the Centennial Plaza." Elli said cheerily, 007 fell onto the ground dramatically, "I'm in Heaven!" "Wow! How could you afford all this?" 008 gasped. "My father was independently wealthy, I was his only child, he loved the theater, he made up a will, he died and so on." Elli's voice was dull and monotone so they all they dropped the subject.

"Hey sweetie." Boomed a voice from the speakers. "Where are you?" She called, her soft voice echoing. "Projector room. I found those blue-prints." "I'll be up in a bit, so hold onto them for me." Elli looked back at them, "Okay so…" "We'll just explore." Offered 004. She grinned and ran up the steps the heels on her shoes doing a rhythmic tap step pattern.

She had only just gone when the doors opened letting in a small draft of wind. "Dad? Can we go to Coney Island next week?" Asked a soft boy-ish voice. "I don't think all the rides will be open…" The voice trailed off. "Um…can I help you?" The person called and everyone turned to face whoever had addressed them. 003 giggled happily and forced herself to not just jump out and hug and or kiss Joe who stood only five feet away, his mouth open, and a young boy holding his hand.

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/

Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh and Amanda: The movies were sooo fun! We didn't shout "Falonial!" at the same time though. Well anyway, not that you've actually seen the Cyborg 009 episode and not read it from what I've told you, do you understand what I've written?

Well anyway, I'm done for now, TTFN!


	4. Up Above, like God

What I watched as I wrote this chapter: 

Gilmore Girls season three.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate knowing that people are reading my story…

Chapter Four

Up Above

There was a moment of silence between them. Joe didn't move but he knew he'd have to do something or else Elli would take over. He could almost feel her watching from her high perch.

He finally figured out what to do, he let go of the kid's hand and walked forward briskly. 003 lunged towards him throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly but Joe didn't hug back.

Soon almost all of them rushed towards him also, shaking his hand, patting his back, and asking questions which Joe tried his hardest to answer.

The boy in the back cleared his throat asking bluntly, "Umm…Dad? Who are they?"

Joe turned back to him, motioning him forward. "Everyone, this is one of my sons, Tsukasa. Tsu, these are old friends of mine."

Tsukasa bowed to them, probably the way Joe had taught him to. "Dad, I'm going down to the prop room, Aura hid that hand-held game I was dissecting in there." Joe nodded and Tsukasa ran off like the Hounds of Hell were after him.

Joe looked back at them, "So what are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Miss Elli asked for my help in directing the Mama Mia play, and 003 here got into the idea of being on stage again so Elli offered to help her in dancing as a side part," 007 said as if he'd practiced saying it many time.

Joe nodded, "So where are you staying?" He knew that Elli was just waiting for him to mess up on this act so she could scold him.

"The Mystic," Said 006, tired of not having been allowed to talk.

Joe shook his head, knowing what exactly Elli would want him to say, "That's not good enough, you should stay with me. I'll call and have Anya set up some rooms." He looked around the group. "Hey, where's Dr. Gilmore and 001?"

"They decided to stay behind," Said 003.

"Alright, so is Elli already in the theater?" Joe asked surveying the room.

"She went up to the projector room, I think," Muttered 002 glaring at Joe. He'd been the only one that hadn't greeted Joe and stayed on the outside of the gathered group.

Joe nodded, "Well we can continue this later, I have to rehearse with Jamie," He started to turn then his face lit up, "You should come watch." The whole team agreed even 002 (though it was very grudgingly.)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Inside the theater was like the lobby, red velvet carpeting down the aisles and velvet covering the chairs. It covered two of the three floors and on the second there were a few private boxes with marble fronts. In the corners were marble pillars that reached the ceiling, which was golden and had marble figurines set in it.

On the wooden stage stood a few people but most were behind the curtain or in the audience. "Okay Joe, glad you could finally show up!" Boomed Elli's voice filling the entire theater.

"What do you want El?" Called Joe, his voice echoing even though he didn't have a microphone.

"I need you and Jamie to go through 'I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.' Okay, places people. Mark, cue music."

Joe rolled his eyes, "I can't believe her. She's set speakers up there!"

005 gave him a confused look, "Shouldn't there be speakers up in the projector room?" Joe shook his head,

"They don't fit in there. Instead she's moved them," He muttered glaring up at the ceiling and the little cherubs and other figurines.

"So…then where is she?" asked 002.

"She's up above, like God," Joe said grumpily brushing by them and everyone gave everyone else confused looks at his mood change.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The rehearsals went by fast and Joe actually lived up to what the tabloids said. He was really amazing. Once they had gone though six scenes and four songs Joe was finally allowed to get off the stage. He jumped off the stage and jogged over.

"Good job m'boy!" Congratulated 007, Joe grinned sheepishly then looked over in the opposite direction.

"Elli, so happy you came down from your high perch," Joe mocked, and she just glared at him.

"Anyway…I see you met my new friends." Elli said throwing him an odd glance. Joe blanched but quickly but regained his composure.

"Our paths have crossed before; I actually lived with them for a while," Joe said as he took out his cell phone. "What name are your reservations under?" Joe asked as he dialed a number.

"Under my name. Now, sweetie; am I still expected for dinner tonight, or will Edward and I have to eat at home for once?" Elli mocked smirking at him.

Joe didn't answer, just went on and talked into the little phone. "Anya…I'm having guests over, I need you to set up six rooms. Send Jess to the Mystic Hotel to get their bags, they're under the name Seasons. Also, Elli and Edward will still be joining us for a dinner along with our guests."

He got off the phone and glared at her. "Happy?" Elli grinned brighter.

"Very, see you at eight." She clapped 007 and 004 on the backs, "Good luck my friends." She then sauntered off calling "Edward, meet me at the car!"

"Are you two in a fight?" Asked 008 as Joe glared at Elli's retreating back thinking angry thoughts, knowing she would hear them since she was almost like them.

"Are you two in a fight?" 008 asked again and 002 chimed in under his breath, "Or in love."

Joe glared at him, "it's extremely complicated." He huffed then put on a very handsome smile. "Okay, let's get some cabs." Joe smiled as he started up the aisle.

"Um…dad? You're forgetting something!" Called a soft voice from below. Joe laughed out loud.

"Kohaku, get out of the orchestra pit and get your siblings. I'll be out at the car waiting." Joe said squatting down and looking in a grate in the floor.

"Fine…" Kohaku muttered and tapped on the grate. Joe smiled and stood up sighing.

"Is Kohaku your third child?" asked 003. Joe's smile brightened and he nodded motioning for them to follow him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay, fourth chapter done.

: This quote is from Funny Girl starring Barbra Streisand, I think it was her first gig.

A huge thank you to Crystal Remnant.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up since I'll be back to school on the third… well just hope for the next one soon.


	5. We’re going to be your death

Thanks to Crystal Remnant for helping me so much!

Here's a short synopsis of what's going on in this chapter:

The Cyborgs meet THE KIDS!

Chapter Five

Hello, nice to meet you. We're going to be your death.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Joe had ordered two cabs since his kids refused to allow anyone else in their car. The Cyborgs had yet to catch sight of any of his children except for Tsukasa.

The cabs and Joe's car practically drove bumper to bumper on the drive and they could see the two in the back poking and slapping each other and Joe sometimes reaching over his seat two whap at their flailing hands.

They drove about a mile out of New York City to a small, gated community. The houses collected there were larger than most any of them had ever seen, even 002 was impressed.

The cabby whistled, "Wow Arun Community!" (A.N. To all you New Yorkers out there, I know there is no such place or a gated community out of New York, I HAVE been there).

Joe led them to one of the higher parts of the community. He drove up to a large white gate and it opened without much hesitation. They hadn't gotten even halfway down the drive when the passenger doors opened and three kids rushed out and raised each other up to the house.

Joe drove a bit farther up and parked in front of the door. He got out waited for everyone,

"Welcome to my home. Anya already has your bags and has taken them inside." Everyone got out and Joe paid the driver giving them very large tips.

"Well, let's go in." Joe said leading the way up the steps to the oak doors guarded by pillars.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Inside was, of course, gorgeous. The walls were lined with portraits all signed by Elli and the main hall was so massive that archways led off into other rooms.

"My GOD!" Exclaimed 002 his jaw dropping along with everyone else's.

"You seem to have made a pretty good life of yourself…" Said 008, impressed like the rest.

"Elli's pretty good at coordinating my life and money." Joe said modestly smiling.

"DAD! KOHAKU STOLE MY HAT!" Yelled a girl's voice from the upper stories and followed by thumping and screeches.

Joe didn't move, just sighed dramatically. "Aren't you going to go up there?" Asked 005, getting very concerned as the screams got louder. Joe shook his head,

"They'll find me sooner of later. Let's go into the living room, I know you want to pelt me with unanswerable questions." Joe grinned and 003 thought,

'Unanswerable? When did he start talking like that?' But she followed along into the huge living room.

She settled herself into a huge puffy cushioned couch getting as close to Joe as she could since he'd chosen a one seat armchair. He put his hands on his lap and watched them with those intense red eyes serenely.

"Well, first off, why'd you leave?" Demanded 004 who was sitting in a red recliner having it stretched out. Joe pursed his lips and looked down, collecting his thoughts before turning his gaze upwards.

"I wanted to get back to my kids, just as it said in the letter." He said simply.

"If they're really your blood kids then who did you have them with?" Asked 006 trying to keep calm.

Joe leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "Her name was Marie…we were friends for a while but then…things…happened and she went off to America taking them with her. She e-mailed me about them a week after they were born saying that they were under my name as the father and that she'd keep them until I could get enough money to come and take them away."

There was a razor sharp edge to his voice that said, 'I'm done on this subject.'

003 opened her mouth to ask about why he'd chosen acting and how he knew Elli but a servant came into the room.

"Mr. Shimamura?" She asked in a squeaky voice. Joe stood up and turned to look at her.

"Yes Carrie?" he asked sharply.

"Um…Mr. Tomoe is on the phone. Wants to talk to you about something. It's very important he says."

Joe sighed. "Alright, tell him I'll be there in a second." Carrie bowed out and they could hear her heels shuffling against the stone floor. He turned back to them with a grin on his face.

"I need to take this call, I'll meet you at the dinner table." And he bowed before hurrying out of the room. As soon as he was out the atmosphere in the room lightened very quickly.

He'd only been gone for a second when three figures appeared in the room. Two boys and one girl, one was the boy that had been with Joe when they'd first seen him.

The boys stopped as soon as they saw the guests but the girl marched up to them.

"Hey, I'm Aura. You're the people dad said would be staying with us for a while?" She said cutely, tugging on the bottom of her purple, green, and light blue tank-top and clasping her hands before her innocently.

"That's right." 003 said finding this girl beyond adorable. When Aura had started talking the two boys came up behind her. Tsukasa, who now had on big bulky headphones, rested his arm on her shoulder just staring at them emotionlessly, the other walked up on the other side of Aura and glared at them.

"These are my brothers Tsukasa," She motioned to her left, "And Kohaku." She poked the red head next to her in the side making him do a double take and rub his side. Mostly everyone in the team chuckled lightly.

A small bell rang throughout the house. "Op, well that's the dinner bell." Aura chattered happily. "We can all get to know each other there." Everyone stood and Aura moved forward to face 003 her hand shot out and encircled 003's wrist, her red painted nails looked like claws. Her pretty eyes darkened to an almost black and she narrowed them. She opened her mouth and instead of speaking in English she started to speak in fluent French.

"If you hurt my daddy one more time, I'll make sure to make the rest of your life a living Hell. Got that cupcake?" She said, her voice starting out dark and getting even darker with each word.

Kohaku and Tsukasa were stifling laughter in the background before turning and following the team, which had already left. Aura let go off 003's wrist leaving large red welts where her hand had almost broken 003's wrist.

The petite little girl smirked evilly and turned her head to the side, her expression turning back to it's original innocent look. She started to turn away but then held up her index finger. She looked at 003 over her shoulder and said,

"Oh, and don't tell any of your other Cyborg comrades about our talk. And you'd better pretend to become my friend or daddy will start to suspect something and I'll be grounded from the stage and practices for a month. Wear this over the marks, they'll heal soon, don't let dad see." As Aura said that she handed over a Teri-cloth wristband.

She smiled again and walked up to her brothers who were waiting for her at the entrance to the hall leaving a stunned 003 behind her rubbing the marks on her wrist.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay, done! I know, short chapter but…My wrists really hurt! (And no, Aura didn't attack me.)

I drew pictures of the three children and they're up on this site.

http/angelbabyeyes. tell me what you think.

Now I think I'll go and take a nice long relaxing bath and finish my homework.

Bye!


	6. Cat fight

New chapter! YEY!

Chapter Six 

Conspiracy

003 walked into the large dinner room where all the Cyborgs were seated. The three kids were near the far end and she immediately saw four empty seats at the end. When Aura caught sight of 003 she waved her over and pointed to the seat next to her.

003 made her way timidly over to sit next to the savage little girl. Aura had her completely blocked off from the others. It was so perfect it was almost like she'd arranged this ahead of time.

She had set it up so that the six men were at one end of the table, three on either side. Then Kohaku and Tsukasa sat across from each other with Aura next to Tsukasa and 003 next to her. They were two seats across from Aura and 003, probably for Elli and Edward. Then the seat at the end of the table was obviously for Joe.

She sat in silence listening to Tsukasa, Kohaku and Aura complain about the new lead's singing voice. "It's too high! She sounds like a parrot," Muttered Tsukasa whose headphones now hung around his neck.

"I actually like it. It fits the role of Sophie," Said Kohaku, his voice low and gravely.

Aura shrugged, "I don't really mind Jamie's voice but all she does is strut around. There's no rhythm to her movements."

Just then someone rang the doorbell three times in a row.

"Edward's here!" squealed Aura jumping up causing the chair's legs to scrape the marble floor. It was suddenly silent except for the soft sounds of the music still coming from Tsukasa's headphones.

003 looked over at her comrades pleadingly but they were totally oblivious.

Joe came into the room followed by a procession of plates. He sat at the head seat and flashed a huge smile 003's way.

Aura came back followed by Elli in a long black evening gown that gave her the appearance of a vampire somehow.

"Where's Edward?" Joe asked as Elli sat next to Kohaku ruffling his hair in a motherly fashion.

"Elli…? I love you," Kohaku said pathetically giving her puppy dog eyes as she ignored Joe's question.

"What do you want _now_?" Elli asked raising an eyebrow. She'd probably gone through this routine many times over.

"Come on! Just because I say I-" Kohaku started but Joe interjected,

"Elli Lyn Seasons, Where Is Edward?"

Elli giggled, "Poor Joey…he seeks compassion from his best friend's fiancé."

"What?" Yelled Aura as her eyes widening "Oh my GOD! Aunt El! When?" No one noticed as 007 looked down sadly.

'She was way too young…' He thought keeping on a surprised/happy-for-you face.

Elli laughed, "Just now."

"I-I have to call Ciere and Lacy…and…and-" Aura said but Joe cleared his throat authoritatively.

"Aura, you can tell the whole world after dinner. Now, where is the unlucky groom to be?" Said Joe as Aura sat down now sulking. Elli stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms childishly but doing it to show off the wedding band.

"I'm right here," Said a soft, low melodious voice. "Sorry I was late; Elli had forgotten her _adorable _hair clip," Edward said as he made his way down the table to the last empty seat and handing Elli a large bejeweled clip in the fashion of a bunny.

Edward was beyond gorgeous, just what you would think a lady like Elli would have as a fiancé. His golden hair was mussed slightly and artistically to get that just-out-bed look. His light green eyes were hazy and lidded romantically. He leaned over and kissed Elli lightly. They both looked too young to be almost 30 and 31…they looked 18 and 19.

"I didn't forget it, I left it purposely…" Elli muttered low enough for 003 to hear and also somehow Edward and the three kids since they all chuckled…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After that little show everyone dug into the food. It was wonderful, even 006 was impressed. During the dinner the dining room was filled with pleasant discussion. They didn't even go over ideas for the wedding, Joe forbade it, said they should talk when they weren't eating.

Elli and 003 had a conversation going and Aura acted interested in what they were saying.

"So you took ballet in France?" Asked Elli, 003 nodded.

"Well, that must have been exciting, living in such a beautiful place. I mean, Dublin was gorgeous, but France…" Elli said dreamily.

"You lived in Dublin…Ireland?" Asked 003. Elli grinned softly.

"'Till I was 8. I still go back to it sometimes in the Summer and Winter to see my brother…maybe I should get married there…" She trailed off as Joe broke away from his discussion with Edward to glare pointedly at Elli and clear his throat. Elli glared back and went back to 003.

"You know, Elli once took us there…" Chimed in Aura pleasantly. 003 jumped when he felt a warm hand on her forearm.

"Hey, what happened to your wrist?" Joe asked his ruby eyes full of concern. 003 looked down at the wrap and noticed it had slipped revealing a bit of the welt.

003 thought up a lie very quickly, "I burnt myself cooking with 006." Catching sight of Aura out of the corner of her eye. Joe followed her gaze and sighed.

"Come on; let's get that properly cleaned up." He stood up and indicated for 003 to follow him. They made their way out of the room unnoticed by anyone except his kids.

In the hall Joe turned and faced her. "I know there's a cat fight going on here. Between you and Aura?" Joe asked scrutinizing her. 003 looked down, unable to face him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

I'm done, and I'm tied, plus I have a test to study for. I'll do the respective of answering reviews later. Bye!


	7. AN MY APOLOGIES!

Okay, people, I am SO sorry about the wait but here's the story about where the next chapter is.

I have been waiting for a new modem to come in that doesn't cause me to rip my hair out. It finally came in a few days ago. I had the chapter all writen out and on the saved file on my old computer but while i was at school Rod, my computer guy, came and took the computer away, along with my Nancy Drew games, Music records, the top 30 things to do at Wal-Mart when you're bored, and...the newest chapter to Your Song. I'll have to find the paper and re-type it. Don't hurt me. As soon as I'm done studying for the PAWS tests it'll be up. I promise upon how evil Aura is.

Jazz Baby.


	8. Unnamed Chapter

**-She rises up from the dead like Mushu in Mulan- **_"I LIVE!"_

OH MY GOSH! It's been forever since I've updated this. I'm totally depressed! When my stuff was all taken I remembered I'd forgotten to put all of the "**_My Guardian…Prince?" _**Chapters on my floppy, so I'm working on restoring it. Then there's my Ghost Dogs one for InuYasha that I have to update plus a couple others… But here you all go!

The other reason, other than being busy and Rod taking all my files is that I've been having it slightly bad. I was REALLY sick three times in two months (during Jan and Feb) then my best friend's sister died in a car accident and my other best friend was in a car crash and died, he was only 15, the person who was driving drunk is still alive and thankfully on trial for murder.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Nick who I shall never be able to chat with or 'mad-gabber' with again, I'll miss you dearly!

I Don't Feel Like Naming This Chapter, so I'll call it the Un-named Chapter.

Chapter Seven 

They stood in complete silence waiting for one or the other to speak.

"So…" 003 finally said, groping for words that could string together a sentence. "Why do you think Aura is fighting with me?" Her voice was soft and timid, almost afraid as she averted her gaze and staring at Joe's very nice and expensive looking shoes.

Joe didn't answer, just peeled off the cloth to show that the welts had taken form of a handprint. "I really doubt a burn mark from a stove can do that." The tone of his voice matched the stoical expression on his face.

"I definitely know it was Aura…she's the only one in this family who is able to do that…" He muttered, lifting up her wrist to inspect it.

"You see, when Aura feels her territory has been threatened she tends to bare her fangs," He said in a crisp tone as he dragged her farther down the hall and into a bathroom at the end. "And, in her case her territory is me."

"What is she? An animal?" Asked 003, her comment was meant to be a joke but apparently he was serious about his answer when he replied.

"She's close enough." He didn't make eye contact during this slightly disturbing and confusing chat. He ran her wrist under the cold, soothing water that caused her to wince. They lapsed back into silence as he turned off the water and rummaged in an oak drawer for some anti-burn cream.

As he rubbed the even colder cream on her sore 003 felt tears prick at her eyes, not just from the pain…that was only part of it. The main issue was that she felt HORRIBLE! In her eyes she'd been so cruel to him and yet here he was, taking care of her again.

"Joe? Why'd you leave us all?" 003 asked, her voice wavering pitifully (she already knew the answer but wanted to her it from him). It was a very idiotic question and made her seem like such a wimp. Joe lifted his gaze to hers, held it for a second, and then lowered his gaze slowly. His fingers had paused for only a moment but then went on with the distribution of the cream.

"Black Ghost was gone, I wanted to do something more with my life. Now as you can see, I have." His voice was cloaked in only the way a skilled actor could do.

"No, not that excuse…Tell me the truth!" 003 demanded.

((The Cheese! It chokes us!))

Joe looked up once more, his vibrant, ruby red eyes penetrating her widened aqua ones. All the emotions spinning around in his gaze made 003 want to shrink back and hide in a corner. "If you know the truth then why do you want me to explain?" There, she finally heard a small crack in his voice…He hadn't completely blocked her off.

"I want to hear it myself." Those may have seemed like very simple words, but to 003 they took the weight of the world to say. She didn't really know why she was acting so wimpy…but on the other hand she did.

Joe wrapped the brown gauze he'd brought out with the cream and wrapped it tightly and very professionally. Then he stood up to his full height for a second towering over her. He crossed his arms over his chest, sighed, then turned and leaned against the counter, looking at the opposite wall. "'Cause I loved you. But you had 002, it's really just childish jealousy now that I think about it."

"But you don't anymore?" 003 pressed pathetically, hoping to break the barrier he'd built. Joe glanced her way, his ruby eyes seeming to give off that one last glow, like a dieing fire hoping for some air or dry wood but he remained silent.

"Joe?" 003 asked, venturing forward carefully.

"I don't know… yet. There's seven years to get through." Joe sighed and went on, brushing the back of his hand over his brow. "I just don't know yet, kay? What I think we need is to give all this drama sometime to settle. Now let's get back before Aura gets suspicious and decides to carry out whatever threat she given you," He murmured as he helped her up and out of the bathroom.

He was acting his normal self again, not orphan Joe or talented actor/singer Joe, but…just Joe. The one that wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt. But then again, that's what it might just be…acting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in the dining room no one (except Aura, of course) had noticed Joe and 003 were gone so they were able to sneak back in.

The air between then had lightened slightly and Aura had noticed that also…at least she did until Joe cleared his throat and said softly, "Aura, I want to talk to you after dinner. About being hospitable?" Aura flushed and kept her head down.

Then Joe overheard Elli and Edward discussing how they were going to arrange a small wedding around all the paparazzi and tabloid journalists that were definitely going to descend on them once word got out. He cleared his throat, cutting them off and earning a withering glare from Elli.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'm ALLLLL done with this chapter! Yeah I know I was kinda short and all but I'm damn tired and just want to go to sleep. I'm glad I don't have to go to school today! Yay! I have completely fallen in love with Tsubasa Chronicles! So, I think I might do a story for the show….Anyway, aren't you happy to hear from me again.

I promise to update again soon, okay. Plus people, I had to change my e-mail address it's now:

Celestial Butterfly msn. com

Oh and, here's my next try to give you the pictures of Joe's kids. Go to this link:

http/ angelbabyeyes. deviantart. com/

Take out the spaces though! .;


	9. Another Author's Note really important

A

A.N:

Okay everyone, I'm so sorry about this but I'm pretty much overhauling all my stories. I've gone over them and I've decided to only keep a few but the ones that I leave are going to go through some serious revisions. Some, just wording and others, main plotlines. I'm sorry to everyone who would be mad at me for that but I'm not happy with my work so it's all going to change. Sorry again.


End file.
